Human
by itachisblackfire
Summary: Sasuke is a rockstar who wants a normal life. Naruto is a wrestling champ who wants a relationship. Put these two backstage or in a public school together, and you've got yourself one hell of a... a... well, read and find out! Yaoi.M/M NaruasUKE.


**HUMAN**

Chapter One

Warning: Disclaimers to music and creaters of Naruto. I guess tehre is OCness, but my Sasuke is a little baby.

----

"Kiba, I swear, if you don't tell me where the hell I'm going I will personally kill you."

"Oh, suck it, Naruto. And suck it good, cause I am not about to ruin this."

"I will kill you. I give you my word, so believe it." The future seventeen year old blond boy threatened his best friend. To Naruto Uzumaki, a promise was a promise and he would rather die than break a promise... well, he'd certainly make Kiba Inuzuka pay for what he was doing. He hadn't the guts to actually kill his best friend. If he had the chance he would possibly take his own life instead.

Loyalty was a blessing indeed.

"Kibaaaaa! I hate you, I really, really do."

"I'm sure you don't. Keep walking. We about to get to the car. Ready, Ino?" Kiba looked over to the blond girl who nodded in return. She had been giggling the entire time Naruto was being tied up in the classroom. "You're going to love me, no matter what."

"If you even try to rape me, or make me rape you, you will not live, my friend."

"Try not to think about it, Naruto."

The three kept walking the schools large and student-infested parking lot until they got to a navy blue BMW. Naruto's head was forced down and into the back seat. He guess Ino was there next to him, watching him, to make sure he didn't remove the blindfold and got out of his bonds that tied his hands behind his back. He wouldn't try to escape, but with the way they were controlling him, it wouldn't be a challenge not to. He was on the wrestling team, after all.

The engine of Kiba's car vroomed loudly as they started driving. It wasn't for another hour, or what felt like so, until it stopped and they were out and walking again.

The winter's cold breeze blew against Naruto's face and made his ears go numb, nose run, and lips turn purple. Walking through the snow made it all the more difficult to keep up with Ino and Kiba, considering he was stupid enough to where Converse low tops instead of his winter boots. It was too late now, anyway.

"Okay, Naruto. You can open your eyes in five..." The tension built up inside his stomach. Naruto just wanted to puke for some reason.

"Four." More nausea fluttered his head. Why was Kiba doing this to him? Did he deserve this torture? If so, why? What the hell did he do? None of this was making sense.

"Okay, screw this. Three Two One!" Ino yelled, yanking of his blinds and ropes in the same yank. Damn, she was just as strong as Sakura these days.

"SURPRISE!" Teens jumped at him from every direction. _Why am I so stupid?_ Of course! A birthday celebration! Naruto really was an idiot. It was officially official. Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankorou and Shikamaru. Everyone was there. Hell, even Gaara and Shino decided to show! It took him an extra few seconds to realize he was at his own home. Party decorations were set up around the downstairs. 'Happy Birthday' was hung around the fireplace, a snack bar was set up in the kitchen, and his one gift was on his favourite squishy chair.

Wait - just one!? Naruto was not a greedy person. He loved to share and give, but seriously, there were at least twenty people crowding his home, and there was only one little card? Well, at least he had a turn up...

"Oh-Kay! Let's eat!"  
"Finally!"  
"Happy almost-birthday, Naru-chan!"  
"Yeah, what they said!"

Everyone was having a great time, dancing to the rock and roll and hip hop music from Lee's very expensive stereo he brought over. He got a few dances with his girls, Ino and Sakura, (more so from Sakura, his female bestie) and he grinded through at least four songs with Neji. Surprisingly Lee managed to _not_ grope every girl/guy there. Last time at Temari's house party, well, that information is irrelevant to this story.

All of these parties were always great. It just felt like something was missing. Something important. Something that just screamed 'I'm not here! Come find me!'

_The sheets are stained with  
Memories of your soft kiss  
Now this is all I have  
Paper and pen to remember you with_

A new song started, and it was painfully slow and acoustic. Temari was asked by Shikamaru to dance, Lee and Sakura, Tenten and Ino acted like they were lesbians for fun, and everyone else danced but Gaara and Naruto. Yeah, they were asked by others, but Naruto didn't say yes.

_And I will blame myself  
And I will blame myself  
For Holding onto what I hoped would keep you by my side  
I will blame myself_

Naruto was completely jealous. For the first time, he was jealous of other people. He could get with anyone he wanted. He was tall and handsome, sexy, more like. He was cool and popular and wrestled. He was pretty muscular, but not over dramatically muscular. But he wanted the perfect guy or girl. He wanted to be in that perfect, flawless relationship with a great lover who he could fight for, and in return, that lover would just cheer him on through everything.

_Can I have you?  
Can I have you?  
Can I have you?  
Can I have you?_

But he just couldn't seem to find that one someone. The last relationship he had was terrible. He was used, heartbroken, and though he should have just given up, he pushed his luck and he has kept pushing for six long months. He won't stop. He needs to get out and win his women!

Slash man!

"Okay, present time!" The song ended and everyone gathered around Naruto's favourite chair. He sat in it after Kiba took the bag and stood beside him so everyone could see. "It's bigger than it looks..." The crowd of students laughed. "Happy birthday, dude." Kiba handed him the bag.

It was not heavy at all and it felt like the entire thing was just wrapping paper. Probably because it was. Naruto opened it, nonetheless, and when he did, he almost cried. What he got was so great. He wanted to kiss everyone on the mouth, and he almost did.

"You guys are the BEST! I LOVE YOU ALL!" His friends laughed. "Tickets to see Bloody Euphie next Friday? How did you get front row tickets!? And backstage passes?"

"Shikamaru's dad and Ino's dad have their ways. They claim to know the lead singers' and bassists' father. That Uchiha guy. What was his name, Ino?" Kiba said.

"I have no idea. But it doesn't matter! You're going with your three favourite people to see our FAVOURITE band, and you're definitely not going to kill Kiba!" Ino said. Then she gasped as loudly as possible. Naruto's natural reflexes did their thing. He spun around and WHAM! Kiba had got Naruto in the face with chocolate cake! Yes, Kiba should have died right then and there, but he couldn't kill him. He helped pay for the tickets!

"Oh, and we hid everyone else's presents. You can open them later." Yeah, good day.

---------a week later---------------

The concert was less than four hours away, but Naruto was too excited to wait. They left six hours before originally scheduled. He wanted to meet the band so badly. It was his other dream, aside from becoming a famous fantasy writer and getting in a serious and real relationship.

Kiba let Naruto drive the BMW, and surprisingly he was very skilled and attentive behind the wheel. Shikamaru and Ino sat behind them practicing the lyrics to all of BE's songs that they possibly could. All four of their hit CDs played over and over again until they felt their vocal chords split. They needed them for the actual concert.

More and more tension filled their minds and hearts as they pulled into the Second Mariner's Stadium parking lot. Lots of people had already shown up, so they made it in as quickly as possible. Once inside, they saw a few people they knew or thought they knew, but paid them no mind. There was more for them back stage.

They stood in line, talking about how awesome it was going to be to actually meet the band, consisting of two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, the bassist and singer, the drummer, Tobi, and the guitarists, Sasori and Deidara. They were all amazingly gorgeous, but everyone knew that no matter how hardcore they were, they were all uke's at heart, that is, if they were _all_ gay. Only Deidara was for sure, but the other four were questionable!

Seven o' clock approached slowly but surely. The guard opened the door, and there stood Sasori and Tobi, the hot redhead and the masked man with a damn sexy body.

"You must be the lucky backstagers, huh? Lets see, there are only twenty? Wow! Oh hell. Let's give you all a little interview, yes!?" Tobi said (No wonder he was a drummer!) He was awfully loud to three of the four, but Naruto was loud himself. He could handle it.

"Please, follow us this way." Sasori spoke quietly. The band members and the three guards led them all straight back to a hall way with a bunch of doors. They walked almost quietly, until there was a fork. Sasori led them straight, but Naruto went left. He heard something crash in that direction, and his instincts said 'Go,' so he did just that.

"Naruto! We are not going to take the fall for you if you are caught," Ino whispered to him.

"Didn't ask you to!" He said back and continued left. He walked past a janitors closet, a dressing room for security and finally, the dressing rooms for the stars themselves. The door to the far end opened, and Naruto jumped in a random closet to avoid being caught. Some people walked past his door, and when the coast was clear, he got out and rushed to the door that the people he saw come out of, and stopped thinking. He opened the door without a knock and saw something he didn't expect to see.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't knock..." He stopped talking. He was looking at his favourite of the band curled up in a ball, looking so innocent and lonely where he was. his shirt was ripped and a flower pot had lay on the floor; smashed to pieces. "Hey, are you... all right?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here for the backstage tour... thing."

"Oh. Get out." Naruto was taken aback. Seriously. Popular guys can be such girls.

"I... Whatever! You ass hole!" Naruto said, trying to sound manly but instead he sounded like an idiot. He started to walk out, but the guy on the floor stopped him.

"S-sorry. I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I think everyone knows that," Naruto said just as coldly as he could, like Sasuke. "You're a rock star, you know."

"I guess so. Why are you the only one here, then?" Geez, Naruto should be the one with the questions, right? What the heck was this kids deal, anyways? One second he is nasty and bitter, then he starts talking. Could it be that Sasuke was...

He was...

Two-faced!?

_No, that wasn't even logical. He probably just felt bad._

"I heard a crash, so I just kinda... walked on in."

"I see." The singer hadn't moved from his spot, but he did hug his knees and rested his head on them.

"What happened?" Naruto asked out of sheer curiosity. Curiosity never killed him, and he wasn't about to let it.

"I got in an argument with my manager. I wanted to see my parents. Me and my brother. But he won't call off the tour for a day or two. So I got mad and then that stupid ugly plant fell over and then they got pissed and threatened to end my career if I didn't perform. Itachi probably already knows and is gonna yell at me later. But fuck it, I don't give a shit." Naruto listened to him mope about absolutely nothing, which is kinda weird because he never met the guy ever.

Naruto messed with eye liners and wrote on the mirrors while Sasuke blabbered about. The stories weren't very interesting ones, which was all right. It gave the blond more of a reason to stick around with his favourite star.

"And I don't even get to write my own songs anymore. The 'company' does it for me! That just pisses me off."

"Do it."

"What?" Sasuke looked at the blond, who was writing what looked like math on a body mirror.

"Sing your song tonight. The songs you sing on stage are good, but you come off as a guy with your own lyrics that mean more to you as a singer."

"Wow... that was... deep, Uzu..."

"Just call me Naruto. And I'm a writer. Kind of. Not really."

Sasuke chuckled a little. "You know, you're are one of the only guys to come in here and actually care about what I have to say. And I feel oddly comfortable with you. If that isn't weird."

"Lot's of people tell me that, but I can be very loud and obnoxious sometimes."

"Well, I am sorry, but we have to get out of here and got meet the other guests."

"Shit, I forgot about my friends!" Sasuke smirked.

"Moron. Anyways, we should go." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke out of the door, leaving the shattered pot on the ground.

They walked and talked slowly, which still was a little awkward, but they managed to laugh about it in the end. When they met up with the rest of the gang they had been late and it was time to get going to the stadium where they would dance and mosh with random fans.

But at least he left Sasuke a surprise back in his dressing room.

-------


End file.
